Do You Come Here Often?
by Potatoes4Eva
Summary: In which the Antichrist decides that time travel is stupid. -Despite the title, this isn't really a romance- Rated for language and my increasingly annoying paranoia. ENJOY :D
1. Prologue

**Do You Come Here Often?  
><strong>**  
><strong>**AN:** Yes, I know. The title is horrendously _lame_. But, I tried, so I get points for that, right? No? Oh... Figures. -sigh- ANYHOO... This story is going to be pretty rediculous, by my standards, while not being stupid or off-topic. I'm warning you, though: This story is not for those who do not enjoy a bit of time-travel. :) Enjoy!

**P.S. **When it has "_she_" or "_her_" in this chapter, it doesn't mean anything. You say it like you would say words without italics. I just wanted to make _her _seem a bit more...omnious, I suppose.

_Prologue:___

The room was semi-large, but cluttered enough by cardboard boxes and old blueprints to look fairly...well, actually, it just looked cluttered. It was a laboratory, around the size of a classroom.

There was only one "student". And, before you ask, that would be me.

There was one wall of the laboratory that was nothing but windows. It was all glass, seperated into three parts by vertical strips of thin gold. The walls were pink, and so was all of the lab equipment. Now that I thought about it, it actually looked more like a horridly mutated ballet studio. For hobos. And lawyers dressed in frilly skirts and lacy blouses. Did I mention these lawyers were men?

A harsh storm was brewing outside, making the room darker than it honestly needed to be. From the table _she'd _strapped me to, I could see a perfect veiw of the angry sea out the window wall. It was quite odd. I could've sworn _she_ had dragged me here through the woods after hitting me over the head with an old, splitering baseball bat and deeming me 'unconscience'. I had been wide awake the entire time as _she_ dragged me through the maze of tall, leafy trees, headache and all.

_CRASH_

The thunder was loud, unforgiving. The lightning had come only a bit before, lighting _her _face as _she_ shouted psychotically over the _whooshing _of the enraged ocean just yeards away from the dimly lit workroom. _Her_ heart-shaped face was a dull ivory, either thanks to moonlight, or being cooped up in some stupid lab every day. They'd flashed crimson; I knew for a fact, though, that _her_ eyes were a soft pink. _Her_ bubblegum-colored hair stuck to _her_ face, sweat running down _her_ chin, as _she_ attempted to screech over the crashing of wind, rain, and waves;__

_"You will be my test subject! I'm hoping you don't die, but if you do, I'm sorry!"_

And just like that, everything was black in a sudden crash to my already aching head. Shame really, when you stop to ponder the predicament I'd been in. After all, I didn't even get to know _her _name

**AN: **Yeah, yeah, it's short. But, it's the Prologue, gosh darn it! And it is ALSO in First Person! _GASP!P!P!P!PP! _Bet'cha wonder who's Point Of View, though, huh? **I AM EVIL.** Actually, I'm dorky, but is there really a difference? Don't answer that. Really, don't. Please. OKAY, IF YOU MUST: Please make any remark to my unstoppable dorkiness in the form of a review. :D

_Have you ever wondered where the eraser bits go?_


	2. Chapter One: Orange Juice

AN: Sorry it took so long. And sorry, again, if there are any typos. I'm just a slow, obsessive, compulsive, idiotic, trigger-happy middleschool girl that can't spell and/or type for her life. :D I hope you enjoy Chapter One. (By the way: Changed the summary or whatever. :D I think it's better now.)

_Chapter One:_

When the world returned, it came in flurries, snowstorms. Unsurprisingly, there was no chilling cold biting at my fingertips, not like when I lived in New York. In fact, it was incredibly warm. Almost as warm as the town I lived in now as it was in the midst of Summer. Which was just a nicer way of saying "It's-hotter-than-a-damned-oven-out-here".

I blinked my bi-colored eyes, flicking them around, and eventually, my sight returned, coming in light flurries and dry rainstorms. It was like turning on the television, only to realize your TV is really crappy because the picture quality has gone down some since you bought the junker twenty years ago. If your's is like that, I suggest you get a new TV.

There was a girl above me. She looked...like me, possibly around my age, too.

We had our differences, which I was glad for, but all the same, we looked near identical.

She had honey irises. Her eyes were the same size, her ears were more rounded and as was her nose, which my ears were "elf-shaped" (I severely punished the other child after he said that), and my nose was more...snoutish. (I also punished _that_ child.) She had skin that was more a tannish yellow than my near minty green, and was also much more...fleshy. My skin was near taught against bone. Her sleevless black dress flowed down straight, then rose in steaming tendrils above her knee, reminding me of my father's robe. Underneith the dress she wore striped sleeves and tights, along with small, cloth boots with a zipper facing eachother and three purple buttons aligned on the outside. Tied up in adorable, bow-clad pigtails, her hair was shaggy, but soft-looking. I almost wanted to touch it, had I not been so suspicious as to who this stranger was. Did I mention she also sported two tiny, impish grey horns near identical to my own?

I stared at her for what seemed like hours, but was only mere seconds. I did not plan on breaking the silence. She did, after all, seem quite content with just sitting there.

Finally, she proved me wrong, and, quite uncontently said, aghast, "Have you ever _smelled _orange juice?" Her voice had an underlaying hiss to it, like someone else was murmuring the same thing as her, but more quietly, more omnious, and in a different language. "It smells _awful_! And yet, they believe I'll _drink _that foul garbage, like some kind of _imbecile_? Ugh. Humanity these days, huh?" And then she grinned, her smile taking up almost more than half of her face, showing perfect, straight white teeth and two-inch insanely sharp incissors.

I opened my mouth to reply. It stayed open. I honestly had nothing to say that. I nodded instead, slowly, then gave a suspicious glare. "Wh-"

"Oh, I'm Juanita. And, seeing as you look like...um... I'm not sure if I'm allowed to tell you..." She furrowed her thin brows, pouting slightly as she spoke and pressing her finger to her chin. "So, I guess I'll just come out and say where we are! We're in _my_ present, but _your_ future! Neat, huh?"

I didn't bother trying to reply this time.

"I wonder how you got here... Hmm... Let's go ask Pink! She's my great great aunt, you know. And she's a mad scientist. And crazy. Hence the 'mad' in front of scientist..." Before I could protest, she stodd straight and marched towards the door.

I blinked. She talked too much. Though, for once, I wasn't annoyed by it. Yet.

My movement lethargic [1], I pulled myself off the floor and watched the small, lavender quilt- like a baby blanket, but bigger than a regular one- pool at my ankles. I raised a questioning brow, but other-wise said nothing as I slowly trailed after her.

I'd been sent to the future, apparently. Have _you_ ever seen the future?

"So," said Juanita. "Anything you want to know?"

Of course there was. I had plentiful questions. I chose the one most-likely for a six-year-old to ask; "What's the future like?"

She shrugged her striped shoulders and led me through a doorway I'd yet to discover. If I were to be here, perhaps paying attention to my surroundings would be handy... "It's much like your present time, but worse."

_**END CHAPTAR UNO**_

[1] If I'm using that word correctly...

AN: Yes, this is short. I know it is. Don't kill me. Please. I have...a banana. -holds up banana- It saved my life, you know! And it saved Marvin, but IT'S MINE NOW.

_Just stick a banana in your eaaaaar! Just stick a ripe banana right into your favorite ear!_ I love that song.

Oh, and, I forgot.

_DIZKLAYMAR: Jhonen and all his Jhonen-y goodness... Yeah, you know him and his goodness. Well, Jhonen and his goodness own Pepito. I own Juanita and this banana (which is STOLEN from Marvin, meaning I don't exactly own it), so... Yeah. As a wise man once said, "I'm like an internet hobo."_

I didn't get any reviews last time... I'm hoping to change that. Review if you want this story to continue, please!


End file.
